Black Tower Enigma Book Texts
Green Book # “Middle class orcs are the working class, most are honest and hardworking.” # “Some say the inventors of the bells were dwarves, others say it was the elves…” # “Legend says that hill once was one of the giants of the world who decided to rest and die there.” # “Nobody knows and nobody can explain the origin of the crying pillar in the old Effeid church.” # “Ogres were solitary creatures that lived in the forests, there has not been seen one in years…” # “The best pipes of the region are made from Baiart briar.” # “The great Baiart forest seems lonely but definitely it is not.” # “The witch meetings where they gather their magic and amazing things happen are exactly at 12:00 hours, 15:00 hours and 18:00 hours.” # “A long long time ago, longer than anyone can remember, there was a beauty fairy, she was the most beautiful among the fairies, her name was Coronya.” # “The spirit trapped in the tower was, once, the most powerful man on earth. What a terrible story…” # “There was a powerful wizard who liked to see nothing but himself reflected in water.” # “Fairies are magical creatures that can take different shapes.” # “Sometimes it takes some time for the deceased to understand its new condition.” # “Legend says that at the beginning the tower was supported by eight white elephants.” Blue Book # “An intelligence challenge sometimes shows a man how smart he would have been not to have taken it…” # “An old gambler used to say that good luck lasts just a little. Use it when it comes.” # “In the beginning you need a heart and a diamond, by the end a club and a spade.” # “The order of the universe is like music, must exist for there to be harmony.” # “This thing all things devours birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town and beats mountain down.” # “Legend says that mirrors are magic items that increase the ego.” # “It is good to interact with all things, you have to be curious.” # “Queens can attack each other but they will never get hurt.” # “- Die monster! You do not belong in this world!” Purple Book # “The king Lumenar, blinded by anger, started the war against the orcs.” # “There is an elf king who has not shown his true colors.” # “Effeid, the Lumenar king's daughter has been kidnapped…” # “Boadag, the elf king did something serious and wicked.” # “This is your story, you have a major challenge to end this.” # “Coronya the fairy is responsible for this, but not the war.” # “On top of this tower there is a desperate lady, but she is not alone.” # “Along with the girl, there is a beautiful woman who misses her husband.” # “Coronya knows that you are the only one who can solve this situation.” # “Now we know who the real guilty is, you must hurry.” Red Book # “A long long time ago three triplets born with three eyes. They say there was a dark magic in the water...” # “There are many types of switches: hand switches, weight switches, automatic switches, etc.” # “In the rose war Tila the strong died first, after him Tora the strong died too, after them Lori the middle died. The sounds of war still are heard...” # “Water flows southeast.” # “Earth moves northeast.” # “Wind blows southwest.” # “Fire rises northwest.”